Amigo Secreto
by Amy Fletcher
Summary: Sasuke brinca de amigo secreto na noite de Natal. Mas seu melhor presente foi arranjar uma namorada.


**Sasuke brinca de amigo secreto na noite de Natal. Mas seu melhor presente foi arranjar uma namorada. SasuHina.**

**Naruto ****não**** me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto. Mas eu sou a única esposa do Neji-kun u.ú**

**AMIGO SECRETO**

Onde eu, Uchiha Sasuke, estava com a cabeça quando aceitei essa conversa de amigo secreto? Todo mundo sabe que eu não sou o tipo de cara 'social' para essas coisas. Eu sou um vingador, certo?

Bem, mas, isso não importa. Mas no que eu estava pensando? Ah sim, na dona dos olhos perolados e (com certeza) com muito medo do primo psicopata dela.

Juro-te, aquele Hyuuga Neji é um doido violento e ciumento! Uma certa vez, quando fui perguntar as horas para Hinata-chan, ele só faltava me atacar. Literalmente.

Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Na noite de 03 de Dezembro, 22 dias antes do Natal, Naruto teve a "brilhante" idéia de fazer o tal amigo secreto entre os times Kakashi, Gai, Asuma e Kurenai.

A Sakura-san (sim, estou mais sensível que antes, e agora me refiro a Sakura com o sufixo –san, não a chamo mais de testuda. Embora fosse mais divertido) ficou toda animadinha quando soube que o Neji iria participar.

Sakura e Ino finalmente pararam de me seguir, ou largaram do meu pé se você preferir assim. Ino está correndo atrás do Gaara e Sakura-san grudou no pobre Neji. Pobres rapazes.

Então acabei por vencido depois de escutar a conversa cansativa do Naruto, e retirei meu papel do saco de veludo vermelho na mão da Hokage-sama (Hey, ela iria participar? Pff. Com certeza iria dar um jeito de conseguir retirar o nome do Jiraya.).

Não fazia idéia de quem tirou quem, e por sinal, eu não retirei quem queria. Tirei o Kakashi-sensei.

Hinata-chan parecia um pouco feliz (talvez constrangida?), ela estava bem ver, e bem, vermelha por sinal.

Na noite de 24 de Dezembro, eu ia para o escritório da Hokage, onde realizaríamos a troca de presentes.

Eu observava como as luzes de Natal que enfeitavam Konoha estavam belas. Tudo iluminado, colorido...Alegre.

Tudo isso estava em contraste com a neve branca e delicada que forrava o chão.

Fui o último a chegar no escritório da Hokage. Passei rapidamente os olhos pelo local prestando atenção em cada um presente.

A arvore era grande e enfeitada com luzinhas e bolas vermelhas. A base estava coberta com belos presentes.

O perfume era delicioso. Mas não era no aroma dos famosos biscoitinhos de Temari que eu prestava atenção, era no perfume floral que minha amada de olhos perolados usava.

Ela estava perto.

Hinata-chan usava um vestido curto azul escuro e uma meia calça preta combinada com seus calçados...Ela estava linda. Os cabelos soltos e um belo sorriso.

Eu corei de leve ao perceber quer ela sorria para Shino e não para mim.

Escondi meu rosto fingindo colocar o embrulho debaixo da árvore.

-Yo, Sasuke-kun! – Sakura-san me cumprimentou.

-OhayoSakura-san...

Logo eu estava sendo arrastada por Sakura até uma cadeira em um enorme roda para iniciarmos a troca de presentes.

-Estávamos esperando por você, Sasuke-san! – Lee me disse sentado ao meu lado.

-Jura? – eu disse entre os dentes me afundando na cadeira acolchoada.

-Sasuke porque não começa? – aquela voz ardida da Ino-san chegou aos meus ouvidos. Um coro concordava.

Me levantei arrastando os pés até o centro da roda.Movimentando o embrulho em minhas mãos comecei:

-Meu sensei secreto é o Kakashi... – resmunguei e entreguei meu presente.

Ele abriu e encontrou uma camisa azul com a capa de Icha Icha Tatics.

Ele deve ter ficado emocionado porque vestiu a camiseta por cima da roupa mesmo e me abraçou, a única vez que alguém me abraçou sem motivos foi na Sakura-san na Floresta da Morte.

Jiraya-sama sussurrou algo como "Minha grande obra é sucesso..." e Gai sensei gritou algo sobre a juventude. Particularmente os dois são estranhos.

Demos continuidade à troca de presentes: Kakashi tirou Kurenai, presenteou Lee, que tirou Sakura, que tirou Neji, que tirou Gai, que presenteou Tsunade, que presenteou Jiraya (seguido de um beijo de cinema. O que eles estão pensando, havia crianças lá). Jiraya tirou Shino que presenteou TenTen, por sua vez presenteou Hinata.

Hinata-cahn ganhou uma blusa nova. TenTen diz que é para ela usar no dia a dia ou durante os treinos e missões se preferir. Quem escolheu foi o Neji, TenTen suspirou quando citou o rapaz (Sakura-san tem concorrência).

Hinata foi até o centro e descreveu seu amigo:

- M-meu amigo s-secreto é u-um garoto bem l-legal; E-ele costuma usar roupas a-a-azuis e brancas, A-acho ele b-bem poderoso e bem – ela corou e abaixou a cabeça – Faz parte de um clã ex...

-Quem é? – Kiba gritou, impaciente.

-Ucha Sasuke.

Recebi o presente com o rosto tão vermelho quanto o de Hinata-chan.

Ganhei quatro shurikens, duas kunais e, au quem diria, Hinata-chan me presenteou com um colar e u piingente do meu clã!

-S-sei que seu clã é importante para v-você, Sa-saske-kun... – ela disse com o olhar baixo.

-Arigatou, Hinata-chan.

Os próximos presenteados não iríamos saber. Eu e Hinata-chan fomos lá fora brincar na neve.

Quem diria, um vingador brincando na neve!

Acertei cinco bolas de neve em Hinata-chan, eu a deixei me acertar duas vezes, mas uma outra bola de neve ela conseguiu me acertar. Hey, eu estava distraído (e com medo de o primo dela nos encontrar rolando na neve.). Fizemos anjos na neve e apostamos corrida.

Cansados, resolvemos nos sentar num banco próximo.

As estrelas estavam brilhantes.

- As estrelas estão brilhantes, assim como seu sorriso Hinata-chan! – eu disse sorrindo para ela.

Ela ficou vermelha e sorriu.

-Arigatou, Sasuke-kun.

Silêncio.

-Hmmm, V-você gostou do p-presente? – ela perguntou.

-HAI! MUITO! MUITO BONITO! – Eu mal notei que gritava e Kiba chamava Shino e Neji na janela para ver a cena.

Mas, eu não ligava. Eu estava na neve, quase abraçando Hinata-chan. Era Natal. Eu tenho que estar feliz.

-**Aishiteru****Hinata-chan**! – Eu gritei.

E sem pensar duas vezes e sem pensar na reação no primo dela eu beijei Hinata-chan.

Um beijo rápido, delicado e suave, com sabor de biscoitos natalinos. Um beijo apaixonado. Um beijo amador, mas era com a minha Hinata-chan.

-Ai-ai-ai... – ela gaguejava..

-Machucou Hinata-chan? – eu perguntei a segurando pelos ombros quando nos separamos.

-**AISHITERU SAUKE-KUN!** – ela gritou a plenos pulmões.

Nos abraçamos forte. E depois desse dia Hinata-chan virou minha namorada.

Primeira fanfic de Natruto! - Entre para a campanha: "**Faça a autora feliz e deixe um review!**".


End file.
